


A friend lost

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Denethor learns that his friend will not return from his victory over Umbar.





	A friend lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 27 (N32).   
> Prompt covered: Denethor II & Thorongil

Denethor hurries to the citadel. He was just in the barracks when word was received that the assault on Umbar was successful. He is pleased with this news. It means that his initial doubt about the decision to assault Umbar has been proved ungrounded. 

It shows one thing. Gil is really good at finding opportunities to exploit. Thinking about Gil has him remembering the fight they have had before he left. 

> _ "Why do you need to make this assault? What do you think you will achieve with it!” _   
>  _ “I do not know for sure what I will achieve with it, Thor. I only hope that Umbar will no longer bother Gondor’s southern fiefs after this assault. I am confident that I will succeed.” _   
>  _ “So you are thinking about Gondor?!” _   
>  _ “Yes, I am. I always think about Gondor. You know that.” _   
>  _ Gil’s words do not calm the anger he feels ever since learning about his father’s approval of Gil’s plan to assault Umbar. They increase it. He does not belief them. Denethor is certain that Gil is only doing this to gain fame. He is not thinking about Gondor. _   
>  _ “You are not thinking about Gondor! You only think about becoming a hero. You do not care about what is good for Gondor. You only care about yourself and your fame.” _   
>  _ “You are wrong, Thor. I do care about Gondor.” _   
>  _ “If you would care about Gondor then you would know that Gondor needs you to protect its borders or lead its troops in battles. Not to lead such an assault! Others are more than capable of doing that.” _   
>  _ “No, Thor, I made the plan and now I have to see it done.” _   
>  _ He sees Gil shaking his head as he says this. Denethor narrows his eyes in anger before responding. _   
>  _ “Fine, then lead the assault! Just remember that you should not expect me to congratulate you when you return in victory. If you even manage to return, that is” _   
>  _ With that he storms away, leaving a stunned Gil behind. _

Denethor regrets the fight for he has had time to think about the fight and Gil’s decision. It is now clear to him that he made unjust accusations. Because of his accusations, their friendship has been damaged. How much, he will only be able to tell once Gil returns and they speak with each other. Something which he desperately hopes will happen soon. 

Reaching his father’s office, he knocks on the door. He waits for his father’s permission to enter. He has come to his father in the hope that he has already received word when their troops can be expected to return. Then he will know also know when he can expect Gil to return. It will tell him how much time he has to prepare to repair the damaged he caused. He is pulled from his musing when he hears his father’s voice. 

“Enter!”

Denethor opens the door and walks into the office. He sees his father sitting behind his desk with a letter in his hand. Denethor frowns at the disappointed look he can see on his father’s face. What could have caused it? The letter? But what could be in the letter that could disappoint him? The assault was a success was it not? Well, there is only one way to find out. 

“Adar, what is wrong?”

“Thorongil wrote me a report about the battle. The report is accompanied by a letter bearing a message.”

“What kind of message did Gil write you.”

Is that message what disappoints his father? If it is then he wonders what it could be? Is it something serious? Hearing his father speaking once more makes Denethor pay attention to what is being said. 

“He wrote that he will not return for other tasks call him. I had hoped to honor him on his return. The people would have liked it.”

“But you will not be able to do that now. Did he give you an indication when the men that went with him will return?”

He decides quickly to focus on the aftermath of the battle. His feelings and thoughts about Gil’s message can wait. He wants to have the time to fully consider them which he cannot do right now. 

“Yes, he did give me that. He wrote that we can expect them in a month’s time. He wanted to give them time to rest and recuperate from the fighting.”

“That is understandable, adar. I will leave you now to your work. Good day, adar”

“You too good day, son.”

He saw that his father wants to have some time alone. A feeling he fully shares with him. That is why he said what he said. He stands up and sees his father holding out his hand. Taking it, he kisses the sight ring and leaves the room. He knows that his father only went with this part of the protocol because of his confusion about Gil’s message. 

As he walks to his own room, Denethor considers the implications of Gil’s message. The message means that he will not be able to mend their friendship as he hoped to be able to do. This thought saddens him. Now he will most likely never be able to mend their friendship so long as he cannot find Gil. Of that he is certain.


End file.
